Cry
by bunnnny-chan
Summary: Song Fic. One Shot. Break up. Sadness. Pain. Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan Sakura.


A/N; Minna-san, I know I'm suppose to be updating my other stories such as _"Vampires" _and _"Christmas"_, but I have a feeling I might do bad on them if I don't get this idea out of my brain. Anyways this story was inspired by the song I was listening few weeks ago and up until now. Although there may not be any MxN scenes at the beginning there will be a little at the end.

* * *

_**Bold Italics- Song**_

_Italics- Flashbacks_

Normal – Present time

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_, a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. She was usually a very hyper and cheerful girl, but now she's been down lately ever since _that_ happened. Everyone knew the reason why she was down. Everyone tried to comfort her. Everyone did their best to make Mikan Sakura smile and be cheerful like always. Everyone except _him_ that is.

_Natsume Hyuuga,_ a boy with raven messy hair and crimson red eyes. Almost every girl in the academy had a huge crush on him. Mikan was one of them, except she never told him until she had the courage. Natsume also fell for her too, he kept denying it until mikan herself confessed to him. Soon the two dated and became the perfect couple.

-

-

-

Then that day happened. Natsume broke it off with mikan.

No one knew the reason why.

Mikan has been down ever since, she was sad but she never cried in front of her friends. She only cried alone, in her room in that very dark corner.

Everyone soon gave up cheering her up, except some of her friends though.

* * *

**Friday Morning**.

-

-

-

"Morning" said mikan as she opened the door went to her sit and sat down

"Morning Mikan-chan! Me, Anna and Hotaru were wondering" Nonoko, a blue haired girl with blue eyes said fiddling her hands.

"yeah?"

"Maybe you would wanna go to central town with us later after school?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have other things to do" Mikan nicely declined.

"Oh I see, Maybe some other time then" sighing, nonoko went back to her seat.

* * *

**After School**

-

-

-

Mikan quickly left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Everyone wondered where she was going, but a certain someone followed her.

"(Pant) Finally" she said as she reached her destination

Mikan reached her destination; It was an old abandoned room with a piano on it. She saw it this morning, as she was taking a walk on the northern woods. She also decided that she would try playing the piano after school. That certain someone was still following her, he saw her enter the room but he just stopped, hid by the bushes and sat down.

Mikan found herself sitting on the chair, and soon she she started playing. She also started singing as the person by the bush listened to her, flashbacks running through her mind.

* * *

Cry by Rihanna

_**I'm not the type to get my heart broken**_

"_Polka, I want our relationship to be over" he said as he looked at her, no emotions visible in his eyes._

_**I'm not the type to get upset and cry**_

"_I see, Could you tell me the reason why though?" she said as she tried her best not to cry. _

_**Cause' I never leave my heart open**_

"_No"_

_**Never hurts me to say goodbye**_

"_Oh, okay then. I guess this is goodbye?"_

"_Before I go natsume, I want us to still be friends."_

**Relationships don't get deep to me**

**Never got the whole 'in love' thing**

**And someone can say they love me truly**

"_Natsume! Say it!"_

"_Hn. I love you" he said, pinning her down and kissed her._

_**But at the time it didn't mean a thing**_

"_Baka, I always meant it."_

__

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinnin round**_

_**And deep inside my tears I'll drown**_

"_Natsume…."she cried, all alone in that dark corner_

_**I'm losing grip, What's happening?**_

"_Mikan-chan! Snap out of it! "_

_**I strayed from love this is how I feel**_

_**This time was different**_

"_First boy..."_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

"_First kiss..."_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_"First love..."_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

"_Natsume…"_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what you'll never see me **_**Cry**

_"Where is she ruka?"_

_**Did it happen when we first kissed?**_

"_That wasn't a kiss! Don't count that!"_

_Natsume got annoyed and kisser her all of a sudden. _

"_Natsume!" she said as she pushed him away_

_**Cause' its hurtin' me to let it go**_

"_That's because earlier you said it wasn't a kiss"_

_**Maybe cause we spent so much time**_

"_That's it, a kiss. Nothing to be excited about"_

_**That I know that it's no more**_

_**I should have never let you hold me baby**_

"_Pervert"_

"_You know you want it"_

_**Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart**_

"_Natsume, Don't go…"_

_**I didn't give it to you on purpose**_

_**Gotta figure out how you stole my heart**_

"_I love you.."_

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinnin round**_

_**And deep inside my tears I'll drown**_

"_This is stupid. Stop crying and smile."_

_**I'm losing grip, What's happening?**_

"_Mikan, just calm down. You'll get over him soon."_

_**I strayed from love this is how I feel**_

_**This time was different**_

"_Mikan.."_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

"_It sucks when things like this happen"_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

"_Natsume…"_

__

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_"Feeling sick?"_

"_Cause' of a boy? That's stupid."_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what you'll never see me **_**Cry**

"_I gotta go somewhere guys, see ya!"_

_**How did I get here with you? I'll never know**_

_**I never meant to let it get so personal**_

_**And after all I tried to do, to stay away from lovin' you**_

_"Good Morning natsume and ruka-pyon!" _

"_Stop pretending baka, Not working." he thought._

_**I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know**_

_"Mikan-chan,we heard you and natsume broke up."_

_**And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry**_

"_Oh yeah we did, but I'm over it so no need to worry or something" she said faking a smile_

_**This time was different**_

"_Mikan.."_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

"_It sucks when things like this happen"_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

"_Natsume…"_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

"_Completely STUPID"_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what you'll never see me **_**Cry**

_**This time was different**_

"_Mikan.."_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

"_It sucks when things like this happen"_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

"_Natsume…"_

_**You'll never see my cry**_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

"_Mikan-"_

_**And I've got all the symptoms**_

"_You've lost it."_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what you'll never see me **_**Cry**

_**On my life..**_

"_I gotta face the fact that he doesn't love me anymore."_

"_I gotta stop thinking bout him."_

"_I gotta move on."_

* * *

Mikan was already crying as she finished her song. The piano was loud enough that she didn't notice the boy in the bush. The boy stood up and just walked away, thinking of the same flashback that flashed through the brunette's mind. Tomorrow he needed to do some important stuff. Meanwhile the brunette sniffed, _"The song didn't even relate me"_ she thought, chuckling at the thought of that. It's been a month and tomorrow she has to start bright. She has to smile. She has to be cheerful. She has to prove she can do it. She has to move on.

* * *

**The next day**

-

-

-

"Good Morning minna-san! " she said, smiling cheerfully. Everyone seemed to be surprised and thought that she finally got over him.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan!"

"Hey hotaru" she said as she went to her seat. Not even bothering to hug her.

"_What's up with that?"_

Hotaru was about to reply but couldn't since their teacher Narumi came and started the lesson. Meanwhile a pair of crimson eyes was staring at her, thinking if he should talk to her after school or not. After Narumi's class ended, that's when he decided to tell her the truth.

* * *

**After School**

-

-

-

"Bye Mikan-chan! See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan"

"Baka, go to my room later, I need to tell you something" said hotaru who was planning to take pictures of her to sell to the fanboys.

"uhm, okay hotaru, see you later." mikan said as she went away, she didn't notice however that a certain someone with crimson eyes was following her every move.

Mikan ran through the corridors. She finally noticed that someone was following her, somehow she had a feeling that the person wouldn't do anything to her. Having the courage, she looked back and shouted "Show yourself! I notice you were following me, Now show up or else-" She got cut off when _he_ spoke. "Or else what polka? Call the teachers? Baka." Mikan was shocked. She already knew who the person was. She tried to stop herself from crying. Why start now though? She has been pretending and all that. Might as well continue. She couldn't though, for natsume just happened to be pinning her to the wall.

"Oh! Natsume! You scared the hell out of me."

"Hn."

"So what's up?"

"Stop pretending."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" mikan asked, she already knew what he meant. She didn't want to go this subject. This subject that would always make her cry. So, she just acted until-

-

"_Natsume!?"_ Mikan thought. Natsume kissed her. "_I don't get it! He broke up with me! Why is he kissing me? Please stop before I-"_ Her thoughts were cut off when she felt his hand on the back of her waist and his breath at her neck. He was whispering something, you could barely hear it but since today was friday, everyone went to central town and the hallway was empty and she could hear it. She could even hear his heartbeat. It was that dead quiet. She started listening and at the same time cried.

"I love you." he said staring at her. She could clearly see, that his eyes, they were darker. Sadness? Maybe. Anger? Nope. Pain? Maybe. Closer to the yes part.

"You broke up with me." she said. Clearly he could already tell she was crying. She stayed strong, forcing herself to not to be nice. She decided that this time, she will know why.

"I have my reasons."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Fine. Get off me."

He kissed her again. On the lips this again. After that he started walking away and whispered some words, you couldn't hear it, but mikan could. Once she heard it, she was angry but at the same time she was crying. It was the dumbest reason but she knew it was for her own good. She didn't want this though, having natsume protect her from the whole academy.

-

-

-

After that day, Mikan finally understood it. She somehow overheard the teachers talking, about how natsume did the right thing. School came and mikan wasn't happy. She wasn't sad either. Her mood was just _blank._ She just has to cope with it. She and him did love each other, except their love was sorta forbidden.

* * *

A/N: So How was it? Give me tips? Sure. Review please.


End file.
